Silent skies won't save us
by MeadowTree
Summary: SxU,9 years after final season. Three Lights come back to Earth to seek for help. However many things changed. After problems with Mamoru Usagi has gone and only one person knows where she's hidding.
1. Chapter 1

They were approaching Solar System very quickly. They felt that they reached the place they were heading when beam of light pushed them back violently.

"No one can enter." said an indifferent voice. Three Star Lights hang in space in front of the wall of light.

"Who are you?"

"No one can enter here. It's a protected zone." Star Lights looked at each other.

"We are friends of this system, we are not a threat."

"No one can enter."

"Please let us in, or we will force our entry." Said black haired woman.

"No one can enter."

Star Lights attacked the wall but were pushed back. They gasp in pain.

They tried again and again but it was useless.

"We can't make it." Taiki said.

"What is going on here?" a man covered with golden light approach them. He had a good and warm aura around him.

"They want to enter Sir. My orders are not to let anyone or anything in."

"Who are you?" man asked.

"Who are you?" Healer asked with pain in his voice while holding his arm.

"I am asking the questions here. You may answer or go back where you came from."

"We are Star Lights, friends of the Solar System." Man looked at them puzzled.

"So you are. Why are you here?"

"We need help from Sailor Senshi…again. Do you know them?"

"Yes they live on planet Earth - the only inhabited planet in the system. Why do you need their help?"

They sighed. It seemed they had no choice but tell their story. Somehow they trusted this powerful presence.

"Kakyuu –our princess- found out that long time ago Solar Senshi fought with a powerful demon. Queen Serenity won and banished it from the Solar System, but now it has come to our neighborhood. It's hiding and attacking surrounding planets. It a great threat but we can't find It's hideout. To call it out for fight we need to know Its name. We want to beg the descendant of Queen Serenity to pass this secret to us. We know it's a lot…But the peace in Galaxy is our mutual goal"

"The name of the beast…," man said "No one should know it otherwise it could be brought to the world. However when teh beast is awaken and attacks your request is understandable. Unfortunately Queen Serenity, her daughter and all Solar Monarchy died many centuries ago. The knowledge is gone."

"But Sailor Senshi… Sailor Moon… we thought she is the descendant of Queen Serenity."

Man sighed.

"Only partially. She is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, but not a Princess herself. Princess died and most of her memories and knowledge are long buried. I don't think that Sailor Moon can help you."

"Please, she is our only chance to avoid long and brutal war. We've just got rid of Galaxia. We want peace."

Man sighed again.

"I shouldn't let you in. I promised myself that this system will be protected. But I saw many wars and I understand your pain and your wish to stop the it with the smallest means. I am the only one who can let you and let you out. I am not always here in the Solar System. I love this System but I have many duties. If I let you enter I don't know when I would be back to let you out. You may be able to return whenever you wish or you may have to wait long Earth years for my return. Can you accept this?"

Three Lights looked at each other.

"Others stayed on Kimoku to fight the demon. We are here so our system can avoid war. We accept your condition if we must."

"Then I wish you good luck my friends!" Man said.

"Who are you?" Taiki asked, but before he was able to finish the sentence they found themselves standing on streets of Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning and city looked as it hadn't changed much since their departure. They took on the earthly forms.

"How do we find them now? I have no idea where to look for them." Yaten asked.

"Don't worry Seiya surely remembers where she lives." Taiki said sarcastically.

"I do, and you should be grateful for that, otherwise you would be wandering streets of the city like homeless."

"Hopefully she still lives there, it's been about nine years after all."

"Well, we won't know until we get there. Let's hurry. If we are lucky we can finish whole thing before sunset. Maybe that strange figure is still around to let us out. I want to come back to my princes as soon as possible. Surely I'm not going to spend years here again." Yaten said.

Not without trouble, but finally they arrived at Tsukino residence. The house was quiet and windows were shut. They rang the bell but no one answered. The mail pouring out of mailbox indicated that no one had been there for a while.

"They could gone on holiday, people do that here." Taiki said.

"What a bad luck." Yaten gave him angry look. He was very irritated to be on Earth again.

"What do we do now?" Taiki asked impatiently.

"We have to find one of the others. Certainly they would know where to find Odango."

"And how do we do that? I don't even remember their names…" Yaten said.

"Well then you are lucky again that I did take some interest with something else except our mission."

"Yeah, which finished with great depression for you. Kakyuu was very happy about that."

"Stop it you two. What do you remember Seiya?"

"One of them, Rei, was a priestess of temple. It was called Haiwa or something like that."

"'I guess it was called. How are we suppose to go with that?" Yaten said, he was angry because of the obstacles.

"Shut up. Let's go look for it." Taiki said.

XXX

After two days of searching they stood in front of small hill with building on it. It was already evening. Lots of people were coming back from this place. They looked at the banner.

"Hikawa Temple makes all you prayers come true The most sacred temple in Tokyo." Yaten read. "That banner is not really tempting. Do you think this is the place we were looking for?"

"Well it starts with h and sounds like Haiwa. Let's go and find out." Taiki answered.

They climbed the stairs. The temple's gates were closed. They heard quiet voices of girls and laughs so they jumped the fence and followed the sounds.

"The temple is closed for today. Can't you read? Come back tomorrow!" a sharp and strong voice of a woman said.

"We are looking for Rei." Taiki said and three of them turned around towards the girl.

"Everyone is looking for me, you can come tomorrow as everyone else. Temple is closed. Even priestess needs to rest sometimes. Please respect that." She said, but then she took another look at newcomers.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and dropped the tea tray she was carrying. "Is that really you?"

"Hi Rei, it's nice to see you again." Seiya said.

"Girls come here quickly, look who has come to visit!" Rei exclaimed and three other grills run out from the building nearby. The screams of joy lasted for some time.

"I can't believe that he has let you in to Solar System." Rei's angry voice stopped the invitation so abruptly that everyone jumped.

"Rei you are unkind." Minako said. Rei features soften.

"Forgive me Three Lights. I am very happy to see you here, it's just that he has broken another promise given to us. He said he will guard us so no one and nothing from outside will ever come to Earth again."

"I think he said 'no threat'. Three Light are our friends." Ami said. Three man looked at each other.

"He has broken a promise yet again." Rei exclaimed but then looked at the visitors and smiled softly. "Sorry…it's not about you"

"Who is he? We met a man guarding the system. We were not able to get in although we tried to force our entry. The barrier was burning us. We would have never got here. We were force to give up when this men let us in after questioning us. Who is he? He was certainly not there to guard this system from Galaxia." Rei looked at them surprised.

"My, you don't know? It's prince Endymion, you may remember him as Mamoru."

"Odango's boyfriend?" Seiya asked. Rei nodded.

"But how, he was not that powerful last time we saw him… how is this possible?" Taiki asked.

"He is a reincarnation of Prince of Earth. He is very old and powerful soul. One day, not long after you had left this powerful men came to us. They said that they are the monks of Golden Light Closter."

"Golden Light Closter?" Taiki exclaimed. "The most powerful gathering in the Galaxy". Ami nodded.

"They came here and asked Mamoru to join them. They knew him, you see. They spoke to him centuries ago when he was incarnated into Prince Endymion. It was so long ago. Solar System had Monarchy then. Little Endymion wanted to join the Closter right away, however his parents made him promise that he would leave a descendant and only after that follow destiny of his heart. However he didn't live that long. The whole Monarchy was killed during the war with earthly demon Beryl. Only some of us reincarnated again on Earth, but we are not the monarchy any longer. Golden Light Closter lost track of Endymion however they found him finally. He was reincarnated into Mamoru. They gave him choice of course. And he choose to join them rather then stayed with one he loved. It was a dream of his soul and even love for a woman couldn't stop him. The promise he gave in past live to his parents was not valid any longer since Endymion died. To be honest the benefits for Earth are great. The Golden Light Closter takes a patronage over all the systems that gave it monks. No threat from outside or other dimension can reach Earth any longer. Mamoru will live in this incarnation for entire eternity looking after the Solar System. We can have normal lives now." Ami finished.

"That is amazing…" Taiki said. "It's such an honor for this system. I would have never thought."

"So he was that powerful…"Yaten said in wonder. "I've only heard of Golden Light Closter, never actually saw a planet under their patronage."

"Poor Odango, how could he do this to her?" Seiya said angrily.

Rei nodded.

"So what brings you here?" she asked. They gave the same explanation as before.

"Do you think Usagi can help us? Where is she?" Seiya finally asked. He was wondering from the beginning why wasn't she with her friends. As he listened to the story he got more and more worried about her,

"That can be a problem…" Makoto said quietly.

"I know, this man, Mamoru that is, explained to us that you lost most of the memories of previous lives." Taiki added quickly.

"Yes, that, and… we don't know where to find Usagi."


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't know where to find Usagi."  
"What?" Three man exclaimed.

"Simply, soon after Mamoru had left to become a monk she has disappeared." Rei said with anger.

"How can she gone missing? She is your Princes, aren't you here to protect her?" Seiya said.

"After Mamoru had left she was sad all the time. She couldn't accept his choice, she felt betrayed. She tried to hold on, but she was loosing. One day, it could be a year after you had come back to Kimoku she prepared this dinner for us. She was so joyful, we laughed a lot, spoke about our dreams. It seemed that our old Usagi was back. It was the last time we saw her. Next morning I found this letter." Rei went home and brought back a piece of paper.

_My dearest friends - Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako_

_I can't go on like that any longer. Living here with you reminds me every day of what I've lost. I see how you worry about me. You want my old self to come back, but it's impossible. You deserve happiness and I deserve to be allowed to live with my sorrow. I don't want to pretend that everything is fine when it's not. But I have to do that because of you, because if I don't you suffer as well. It makes everything even harder._

_I made this hard decision. I will start my life from the beginning. Please don't look for me. I know you will, so I must inform you that you won't recognize me even if I would stand in front of you. Setsuna has covered me with a spell, so no one against my will can recognize me. Don't look for Setsuna either. She has gone to gates of time again and non of us can reach her. Don't ask my parents about me, Setsuna has covered their memory with a veil. I didn't want them to suffer. _

_Forgive me and remember me as I was before. I will write you every year to let you know that I am fine. I love you more then you can imagine. I hope that with time you will understand that I did it for you. Please be happy and follow your dreams. _

_Forever yours,_

After three man read it Rei took letter back and hide it carefully.

"And you didn't look for her? How could you leave her alone?" Seiya asked.

"We did look for her. We were searching for two years, with no success. We understood that she won't come back. I accepted that, she had right to her own life. Her future was not set in stone any longer. We accepted her choice. Except for Rei and Haruka…" Makoto said.

"She betrayed us" Rei said "we were her friends and she didn't trust us. She could have spoken to us about this. Together we were always able to find solution." Rei said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh stop Rei" Minako said. "Don't start this."

"Does she write to you as she promised?" Seiya asked. He understood the suffering of Rei.

"She does. She sends us a letter every Christmas." Rei gave them another piece of paper. "This is the one we received last year."

_Dearest Friends,_

_Another year went by. I hope everything goes well in your lives. I pray for you every day and seldom an hour goes by without me thinking of you. I am well and I could say that I am happy so please don't worry about me. Think of me as of a friend who had to leave to another city rather than a princess that you lost. Senshi wars are over. Now there are other battles I have to fight alone– battle to find my peace. Fulfill you dreams. Universe bless you with happiness._

"Not much." Taiki said.

"Were they send from Tokyo?" Seiya asked.

"Yes" Ami said. "We tried to track her by the letter stamps. They are send from different parts of the city. We still try to find her every year after she sends the letter. With no success."

"So she lives somewhere here." Yaten said.

"I guess."

"So how can we find her?" Yaten asked.

"We really don't know." Makoto said. "We really did everything we could."

"But we need her help… unless you can help us?" Yaten said.

"I can try," Rei said "I can see the past in the holly fire, but I can't access the knowledge of Princess Serenity. I will try for you though."

"Can we do something else? Can we reach her somehow?" Taiki asked.

"Not in the way that we know of. Setsuna might know where she is hiding but you won't be able to get to her." Minako said.

"What if we start singing again? But this time for her? Maybe she will hear that we need her so much and she would answer?" Seiya said.

"That might be a good idea." Minako said. "She was always willing to help."

"I'm not sure…" Rei said. "She doesn't care for friends any longer."

"But we will pass to her in our song all our longing and our desperation. This is the talent that we have. And that we want to see her again and worry so much about her. She will hear it all." Seiya said.

"There must be another way!" Yaten exclaimed. "I don't want to go through all of that again. You know how tiring it is?"

"We didn't come here for holiday Yaten. Let's do this. I think it's a good idea. Our songs must be played in every radio. We must be on every banner. I'm sure that finally we will reach her. She is not hiding from an enemy like our princess. I am sure that she will come to help us when our messages reach her." Taiki said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four months had gone by. Three Lights came back to spot light and their songs were played in radio again. They sat one evening in a pretty little restaurant. A brown-haired girl placed drinks in front of them.

"Thank you so much for promoting my restaurant." She said while sitting beside them.

"What friends are for." Yaten winked. "And I must admit you are the best cook in this planet." Makoto smiled. Doors opened and Ami and Minako entered.

"I'm so happy it's Friday" Ami said. "Unfortunately I have a night shift tomorrow in the city hospital."

"Nobody said that it's easy to be a doctor."

"It's hard to be a young doctor. Internship is such a hard time. " Ami sighed.

"But you help people as you always wanted. Anyway, its easier then being a model." Minako said. "I have had to be on my feet since 4 am today." She complained.

"At least everyone admires you. I was supervising cooking since 3 am. We had a large company dinner today." Makoto sighed.

"Yes, but it made the meeting successful, because your food is so good and brings the good mood." Minako replier.

"You girls are so sweet to each other that I'm going to throw up in a moment" Yaten yawned.

"I'm jealous." Minako sighed "it took you three months to make a come back. Your new song is being played in radio already. I wasn't able to achieve this yet."

"It took as more then two years last time. It's easier to make a come back." Taiki said.

"Yeah, the girls obsession over you will start again soon. No wonder, you are older but still good looking. You haven't changed much." Minako sighed. "But one day I'm going to be grater then you."

"You wish…" Yaten whispered.

"Hope she will hear us soon." Seiya said quietly. A door opened violently and Rei entered the place like a storm.

"Please forgive me for being late. We had so many visitors in temple today. And this magazine journalist came later to take pictures. He propose that his journal could send me to Europe for this beautiful and spirited beauty contest. I want to go but I am so busy. I've never thought it's so tiring to be successful." She sighed.

"Amen" other girls agreed with her..

"Welcome to our world" Yaten sighed.

"All of us are on good way on achieving what we wanted. I wonder what Usagi is doing." Minako said wonderingly. "We were never bright students. Has she finished high school?"

"I bet she is lazy as always, watching tv all day and playing games." Rei said.

"But she is twenty five now. She must earn money to live. You need money to survive on this planet." Yaten said.

"She has plenty of money. Mamoru left her all he had and he wasn't poor. She sold his apartment and his cars. She has gone with all the money. I bet she is lazy as she always had been."

"Come on Rei, you are being unjust. I bet she is an artist. She did have a talent, you know." Minako said.

"Or she could be a nurse, she liked to help people." Makoto added.

"…or a successful psychologist. People loved her and she had always good intentions" Minako said.

"Please don't make me laugh." Rei exclaimed.

"What do you think Ami? You don't say anything." Taiki said.

"I don't know." Ami answered.

"We could search for her among all young painters, nurses and psychologists…" Seiya wondered.

"We do what we can for now." Taiki cut in. "Changing the subject, I was thinking… Girls we are going this weekend to shoot the video in Caribbean beach. I was wondering if you would like to go with us? Last time we were here we weren't that nice. It's time we become good friends and spend some time together. Our producer will cover all your expenses. What do you say? 2 days on paradise island."

"Sounds great.." Minako said.

"I would love it, I'll ask my business partner to cover for me." Makoto answer.

"I could go." Rei said. "Soft sand and warm sea and holidays with friends. Haven't do that for a while."

"Great." Seiya smiled.

"Ami, how about you?" Taiki asked.

"Oh, no I can't. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you can't?" Minako exclaimed. "Sure you can."

"I have shifts the whole next week." Ami said.

"Then postpone them. It's only two days. You didn't have problems with that before."

"I know. Usually it's not a problem. But next Monday I am flying for few weeks to the humanitarian aid camp in Africa. So I really can't postpone my shifts."

"What a shame…"Taiki added quietly.

'No way Ami!" Rei exclaimed. "Are you insane? Haven't you read the news? There is a serious conflict in that region. The war can start any time. You can't go."

"I have to. I'm sorry. Please don't worry."

"Why are you so stubborn on this?" Rei yelled. "Should we loose you as well? You are so smart, but when it comes to this humanitarian camp it seems that your brain is not working."

"Forgive me!" Ami said. She stood up and run from the restaurant.

"Nice work Rei." Makoto said.

"What is going on?" Taiki asked.

"Ami goes every year to this humanitarian aid camps. The region is very dangerous. We beg her not to go each year, but she is so stubborn on this. And this year it's much worse. There is a war in surrounding regions. As I am not interested in politics I always check what is going on there because of Ami. I was sure she wouldn't go, more so because she didn't mention anything until today."

"Couldn't you go with her?" Taiki said.

"She wouldn't let us. She is very strict on that. She said they only need young doctors and nurses. She has done a lot so none of us could accompany her." Minako sighed.

"Well, it's her choice." Yaten said cheerfully. "If she'd rather sit in the dirt then paradise beach that she can get what she wants." Taiki looked at him angrily but didn't say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taiki couldn't sleep. He felt uneasy not knowing why. He stood up to do something. Seiya was sitting in another room. Only the snores of Yaten could be heard in the apartment.

"Can't sleep?" Taiki asked his friend. "You should try to rest. Worrying in the night won't do you any good."

"Thanks for advise. It's very helpful. Why are you up then if you are so smart?"

"I'm just going to get some water."

"Right, I've heard you turning in bed." Taiki looked at him a little annoyed but then he heard his cell phone vibrating. He reached for it. _I'm waiting in front of the door. Let me in._

"Who's that?" Seiya asked.

"Just some reminder."

"You set it to 3 am?"

"By mistake."

"Ok, good night mate. I may use your advice and try to sleep since we have long day tomorrow." He got up and went to his room. Taiki run towards the entrance door. A figure dressed in dark rain coat was standing there.

"Who are you?" He asked. The figure jumped into the apartment looked around and pulled him towards the closet. Then she took of the hood and golden hair fell on her shoulders.

"It's you. Do you know what time it is? Is this a joke?" Taiki said.

"Sorry," Minako answered apologetically. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"What is it?"

"Oh, Taiki, I am so worried. You have to go with her."

"With who?"

"With Ami of course." Along silence dropped between them.

"Is it so dangerous?"

"She shouldn't go there alone. She is just a petit girl."

"I know. Why don't you go with her?"

"I told you, she wouldn't let any of us."

"Would she let me go with her? Would she liked that?" Taiki asked and his eyes brighten a little.

"No. She won't let you." Minako said sharply.

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"Go against her will."

"Why don't you do that?"

"She would hate me." Minako said.

"But it's ok if she hated me?" Minako blushed. "And am I suppose to follow her to plane and then in Africa? Run after her in streets like some spy or pervert?" Taiki said annoyed. Minako looked at him.

"I thought about everything. You shouldn't underestimate my network of connections. I called your agent first, and told him that for promoting reasons Three Lights want to go to Africa to humanitarian camp. In one word you want to get involved in the charity. He wasn't happy, but I connived him that when he would publish your pictures with all those poor children it would give you a lot of publicity (and money to him). Then I called Ami's boss, the one who is the head of humanitarian aid camp voluntaries. I told him that a band that is going to be famous really soon wants to join Ami in her trip. After coming back and publishing all the pictures and interviews the organization could expect large donations. He was more then happy and thought it was great idea. If you will only agree Taiki and convince others Ami will have no choice. She will have to agree for you company. So what do you say? Am I brilliant?" Minako asked. Taiki was silent for a longer moment.

"I came to you Taiki because it seemed to me that you care for her." He blushed.

"I do, and I want her to be safe. But how am I to convince Seiya or Yaten to go? Yaten will never agree to that, and Seiya thinks about Usagi all the time. He won't want to waist time. Don't you care to find Usagi as soon as possible?"

"Usagi is gone. It was her choice and she must look after herself. However I know she would never forgive us if anything happened to Ami. Taiki, this is your choice. Usagi has nothing to do with this. If you really care for Ami you will find a way to convince others. I am not sure about Yaten but Seiya does have heart. He will understand you, I'm sure. The choice is yours. Bye." She said and disappeared in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yaten came slowly to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked at the man sitting at the table.

"Looks as if someone didn't sleep the whole night, and surprisingly it's not Seiya this time."

"I was thinking." Taiki said.

"You do that to much. It's not good for your beauty." Yaten said.

"You are the one who stands in front of the mirror all the time. I have more in me then good looks. Anyway stop it Yaten, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"As if you ever were." Said Seiya entering the kitchen. "Can't you be quiet anyway. Some of us were trying to sleep some more."

"Some of us should sleep in the night rather then cry until the very morning and then complain that normal people are on their feet already."

"I hear that you are wiping each night after Kakyuu Yaten, but it's seemed to me that tears make you usually fall asleep about one am." Seiya asked.

"I never do that." Yaten jumped to his feet.

"Stop it!" Taiki yelled. "I need to speak to you."

"Sounds serious." Yaten sighed and sat down. Taiki explained them everything. They both looked at each other. The almost good mood of the morning was gone.

"Let me speak for us Seiya" Yaten said. "Absolutely and categorically NO. I want to find Usagi, learn that freaking name and go back to Kakyuu. Ami is nice girl, but not our concern."

"Yaten is right Taiki." Seiya said. "Anyway Ami is a smart girl. I'm more then sure that she knows what she is doing." Taiki looked at him angrily.

"I understand Yaten" Taiki said. "But you Seiya, are you really doing this for our princess?" Seiya avoided eye contact.

"I didn't know you care for this blue haired girl." Yaten said. "You have Kakyuu, no one of us needs anyone else."

"Listen Seiya. I am asking you to understand me. I want to make sure that Ami is safe. I know you know how it feels. I've never asked you about anything. But now I am. Please let's go with her. Minako is very worried. There must be a reason to it. It's only two weeks. Our songs will be promoted meanwhile, we will get publicity. There are only benefits for the band…. Please." Seiya looked him in the eye for a long moment.

"All right we will go. But just this one time."

"No way Seiya, you can't be serious." Yaten said. "Think about Usagi, this will delay everything."

"Shut up Yaten." Taiki said.

"I said we are going." _Odango you will have to wait. But I will find you._


	4. Chapter 4

After two plain flights, a day in a dirty and crowded bus and a few miles walk they got to the humanitarian aid camp. Ami was greet by many friends. After they ate and rest a little they were put on the top of pickup and driven out deep into the desert.

"Now I know what the "at the end of the world means." It's here literally. I'm dirty and…"

"Shut up already Yaten." Seiya asked abruptly.

"Ami haven't said a word to us since we told her we were going with her. Do you think she's mad at me?" Taiki asked.

"No, she is super duper happy just as I am." Yaten said. "She said she didn't want us here. I think she couldn't make it clearer. I don't know why you couldn't respect that?"

"Shut up Yaten, not talking to you" Taiki said.

"Ami" Seiya said loudly to the girl who pretended not to see them. "Come on Ami. Don't be mad at us. We are here to help you, make sure you are alright, you can't ignore as all the time." She sighed.

"I asked you not to come. I was so happy that I was coming here and you had to complicate things."

"We won't complicate anything. We'll help you and then all of us can come back safely to Tokyo." Taiki said.

"Look, I know you want well, but…" she gave him a concerned look.

"But?"

"Nevermind."

XXXXXXXX

After two hours in the pickup they were dropped in the place that looked like little village of tents with a little building in the middle. Ami seemed to cheer up when she got to the place.

"I can't believe I am here. Finally. This is the desert orphanage I helped to create." Ami said proudly.

"Don't tell me that we are going to stay here for two weeks? I thought that the previous camp was bad, but this? To call it slums would be to praise it."

"I wonder where did everyone go." Ami wondered not listening to what Yaten was saying. "Hello anyone?" She yelled.

"Who's there?" A beautiful woman with dark blue hair came out from the building followed by children of different ages.

"Ami! Is that you? Oh what a joy to see you. And all the stuff that you brought, and new volunteers…Wonderful!" Blue haired girl hugged Ami tenderly.

"I am so happy to see you Una. Where is everyone else?"

"Oh the girls are in the village north from here. We had a severe sandstorm last week so they are helping to dig back the well. Doctor went to east village to take a complicated labor, and I am here taking care of the children."

"When will they be back? " Ami asked.

"Are you asking about the girls? I don't know, they left two days ago so they should come when they will be done – it can be today or maybe in a week. Do you want to wait for them?" Una asked.

"Oh I have to see them today Unita. You understand it right?"

"Sure, north village is only three hours waking from here. Do you remember the way? I can't go with you. Have to look after all those brats until doctor comes back." Una said smiling to Ami.

"I'll go. Can you take care of these three volunteers?"

"No way Ami, we are going with you." Taiki said. Ami sighed. She knew she could not stop them.

XXXXX

After three hours of tiring walk in the desert sun they finally got to the village. They could see the well and people gather around it from far. There were two girls sitting surrounded by children. Both were burned with sun, one was tall and handsome brunette, and other was petit blond with shining blue eyes. They were occupied playing some game and laughing so they didn't notice the newcomers.

Finally when they approached one of the girls looked up. Despite that all of them had faces covered with scarves to protect from the sun, girl knew at once who she saw.

"Oh my God, look who's here. It's Ami!" The brunette exclaimed.

The other girl dropped what she was holding and run towards Ami, embraced her and spun around.

"Ami! I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much." They both laughed happily.

"Ami you must tell me everything, how are you, how is everyone. So much happened here this year. So many changes for the better. Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Though I hoped you wouldn't come this year. All those conflicts around. You shouldn't have come but I knew you would."

"That's the deal. I come here every year. Don't count that something could stop me." Ami said still embracing her friend. Then Ami took the hand of her friend and looked at it.

"Oh no! You are so thin! You look like a death herself." Ami looked at brunette. "And you as well Ana. How could you let this happened. Looking at both of you hurts."

"Oh, don't exaggerate. You look well for all of us." Blonde girl laughed.

"Don't change the subject! The first rule is to take care of yourself. You can't help anyone when you starve. I will report it, I swear I will. You broke the protocol. I will speak with doctor Jon and report you in the main camp."

"It's not that bad Ami. We gained weight lately. Really. We did have some tough months. Flood destroyed the crops. But now we are fine. No reason to worry."

"No reason to worry? No reason to worry!" she exclaimed. "I gave you this expensive gps with radio so you could contact me in case of emergency. Why didn't you? I could arrange something, some food transports. "

"Oh, yeah thanks Ami. It was great equipment. We sold it for ten sacks of flour. Thanks again."

"It's not why I gave it to you!"

"Oh Ami don't start again. Life here is brutal, we can't count on your help. You have your own life. We are fine."

"You are two fine skeletons."

"Like everyone around. There was no threat to our life nor health."

"Just stop, stop lying. I am scared of what I will see each year I come."

"Are they lovers or something? They do quarrel like an old marriage" Yaten whispered to Seiya.

Blond girl heard him and raised her eyes happy to change the subject.

"Ami, you brought three volunteers as you said you would. You are sooo welcome here. We always need as many hands as possible. Main camp has many people to help but we don't get many helpers here. And there is always so much to do. If you think that there isn't much work for young doctors here then you are wrong. Don't you even think of going back to main camp. You can get so much experience here and good one too…" The Lights looked at the girl who spoke with such an enthusiasm and broad gesticulation to them. Seiya couldn't help but smile.

"She's funny." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Ami grabbed her arm and clench her teeth as if she was afraid to speak.

"They are not the doctors I was talking about last year. My colleagues do want to come, but need to pass additional test. They'll come next year. But these people here are…"

"It's okey Ami, don't say another word." Blonde interrupted. "We don't need just doctors. Everyone is welcome and everyone is needed. Ana and I are not doctors. Not by education at least, although I gained a lot of medical experience since I got here. Maybe it's not modest, but I think I could call myself doctor. Ana is pharmacist, she was before coming here. It doesn't matter who you were before. Here you start the life from the beginning. Anyways, we need everyone and each pair of hands mean as much to us. I just thought you were doctors because last year Ami said she would bring her three colleagues who are medical residents. But I want it to be clear that Ana and I welcome you no matter who you are or what you can do." Ami grabbed her again.

"Bunny, they are…".

"Bunny is that your real name?" Seiya said taking of the scarf that was covering his face. "That's funny, I think it's suits you." As by thunder strike the smile disappeared from the blond girls face.

"You…!" She looked at Ami with anger. Taiki and Yaten took the scarves as well to see better what was going on. She look at them.

"…and you!" she pointed to Taiki "and you" she pointed to Yaten. "What are they doing here? Why did they come here? " She yelled to Ami.

"What's wrong with you?" Ana looked at her with surprise.

Ami grabbed the blond and pulled her away by force. She whispered something and the blond girl clamed but her mood was gone.

Ami looked at Three Lights thinking what to say.

"My friend here doesn't like celebrities. She remembers that you were famous not that long ago. She thinks celebirties don't care about anything but money and fame. But I explained to her that she shouldn't judge you like that. That you came here to help." Bunny looked at them trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I acted out of line." She said.

"You totally lost it." Ana laughed.

"You are welcome here." Bunny said falsely.

"Your friend is really rude." Seiya said.

"Rude is to come to place where you are not invited!"

"You said everyone was invited."

"Yes, excluding you." She answered.

"Bunny…" Ana said.

"And why is that?" Seiya asked.

"Because…because! Because…" she looked at Ami "Because if celebrity comes here it's only for publicity. They don't give a damn about us. You will eat our food and do nothing. Afterwards you will come back home and claim how you helped poor abandoned orphans and few freaks who live in this hell."

"If you think that of us then you are wrong."

"Prove me wrong. Take this shovel and dig until you get to the water." She exclaimed and hand him a shovel.

"Hell I will, faster then you ever could!" he answered.

"Good"

"Good."

"Maybe we could show them around a let them rest a little Bunny?" Ana whispered suggestively.

"No! They didn't come on holiday here. Come Ami, we MUST talk." Bunny said and drag her friend to the side.

Seiya stood astonished holding a shovel.

"Did this girl just told me to dig a hole? As if I were a seasonal worker?" Yaten laughed.

"Yes she did. She's freak but that was cool."

"Don't laugh. Grab a shovel and help me. And you too Taiki. You got us into this, so don't think that you'll be standing and watching."


End file.
